3 Months
by Blondie103
Summary: Their situation is kind of complicated... He cheats and she's insecure. This time they're stuck though, no way out. Chapter Update each day for the entire month of April 2017. After that no promises. LUCAYA FOREVER
1. Chapter 1

It's been 3 months since Maya spoke to Lucas. They had a huge blow out during Missy Bradfords Halloween bash and now they've gone their separate ways.

 _"Maya! Maya wait!"_

 _"No Lucas, I'm leaving!"_

 _"Just let me explain!"_

 _"There's nothing to explain! You made your bed and now it's time to lie in it!" Maya yelled looking for her car in the lot of them._

 _"You can't drive Maya, you're drunk."_

 _"I am not." She spat. "Leave me alone."_

 _"I can't do that!" He exasperated._

 _"I don't want to talk to you right now Lucas. I don't want to say anything I'll regret." She said angrily._

 _"You can't just leave Maya. I love you! Please just let me explain!"_

 _"Explain what?!" She finally yelled in his face. "Explain the fact that I caught you making out with Riley Matthews?! Explain the fact that you cheated?! Or explain the fact that you got caught cheating?! Huh? Which one is it?"_

 _"Maya-"_

 _"I'm not blind Lucas. I see the way you look at her. She's tall and skinny and has flawless hair. She's every guys dream! You've looked at her like she's a goddess ever since she transferred here and I'm tired of keeping my voice to myself about it!"_

 _"Maya that's not it."_

 _"Is it not? You got what you wanted, so you should be happy."_

 _"I don't want Riley Maya, I want you!"_

 _"I don't, want you, not right now." She said coldly getting into her car locking the door._

Maya moved on, or so she thought. She went on dates with a couple of other guys, but none really stuck, that was until she came across Joshua Matthews.

She had never liked Riley, not once since the transferred to JQA High School. Not liking Riley automatically drafted her into not like Rileys Twin brother Joshua. She figured if they're twins and she didn't like Riley then they both suck right? Well, no.

 _"I know Darby but all I wanna do is go home and sleep."_

 _"Come on Maya! It'll be fun! Pleeeeaaassseeee?"_

 _"Darbs, we've been through this. I don't want to go on any blind dates." Maya said turning around to face Darby as she walked backwards. "When I find Mr. Right I want it to be on my own, not by a set up."_

 _"Your such a debby downer." Darby pouted._

 _"Yup that's me. Captain Debby Downer." Maya mocked as she turned back around._

 _As she was turning she bumped into another walking the opposite way down the hall causing both of their belongings to scatter._

 _"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" Maya immediately apologized._

 _"No it's my bad. I wasn't watching where I was going." The guy apologized also._

 _They both bent down to gather their belongings._

 _"Did you draw these?" The guy asked._

 _Maya's eyes went wide as she snatched them from him._

 _"Yea, but their not good."_

 _"Actually their bad ass." The guy smirked._

 _"Really?" Maya said shocked._

 _"Yea, they're really good!" He said as they both stood up._

 _"Well thank you." Maya smiled._

 _There was an awkward silence._

 _"Oh, I'm Josh by the way." He said holding out his hand._

 _"Maya." She said taking it to shake._

 _"Maya." He repeated. "I like that."_

 _She smiled._

 _"Well Maya, it was nice meeting you, or running into you… maybe we can do this again sometime…?"_

 _"Maybe." She smiled._

Lucas didn't like that. Josh was a player, it was written all over his face. Lucas knew Maya would get hurt, he just knew.

 _"Maya you can't go out with him!"_

 _"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do!"_

 _"I think I'm your best friend!"_

 _"Wrong! You lost that title when you cheated on me."_

 _"Maya I apologized a million times, when are you going to forgive me?"_

 _"When you figure out what your apologizing for!" She spat and walked off._

He wasn't wrong. Josh did hurt Maya, but not how you think he would.

Maya was attached, she was falling in love she thought, but Josh didn't feel the same. Yea they always had a good time together, but she just felt like a sister, nothing more.

 _"I'm sorry Maya. I just can't lead you on when I'm not feeling the same, it's not fair to you." He explained._

 _"No no, I get it." She agreed._

 _"So, are we okayy?"_

 _"Yeah, of course." She smiled sadly._

 _"Can we still be friends?" He asked._

 _"I'd like that. Your such a good guy Josh. I'd hate to lose you entirely."_

 _"You'd never lose me. I'm always gonna be here." He said grabbing her hand._

And Maya was single yet again. She and Josh still got together occasionally and did homework and such, but nothing more. Maya couldn't actually believe it but there was a sudden weight lifted off her shoulders when they changed the relationship to friends only. She didn't know why, but she was more comfortable now.

 _"You know, I heard that Riley officially got her digs into Lucas…." Darby casually changed the topic._

 _"Good for them." Maya said neutrally._

 _"Your not even the least bit upset?"_

 _"Why would I be?"_

 _"Because Lucas is- was your best friend and boyfriend of forever."_

 _"We broke up Darbs. I've moved on, he's moving on."_

 _"So your okayy with him seeing other girls."_

 _"Lucas can do what he wants."_

 _"You didn't answer my question."_

 _Maya took a deep breath._

 _"Maya!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"You so still love him!" Darby squealed._

 _"No I don't!" Maya defended._

 _"I can see it all over your face! Why are you letting him go out with Riley when you still love him?!"_

 _"He needs to see other people. Our relationship was becoming toxic. Time apart is good."_

 _"He won't wait forever."_

 _"I know, I just, I think I need more time."_

 _"Maya, he apologized, he didn't mean it. What more do you want?"_

 _Maya sighed. "I don't know."_

She didn't know in that conversation with Darby, she still didn't know now what she wants, but she had some sort of idea.

The timer on her phone beeped letting her know the 3 minutes was up.

She took a deep breath before standing.

"Okayy, you can do this." She told herself.

She closed her eyes.

"On the count of 3."

"1-2-3" she opened her eyes.

She froze.

 _Positive._


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh if she thinks she's getting away with this she's so wrong!" Katy said to herself as she exited the elevator on their floor.

Katy walked into the apartment with her mid set on one thing, grounding Maya.

"Aha!" She said as she saw Maya's bag on the floor. "Gotcha."

"Maya! I know you're here!" Katy yelled angrily.

She stalked down the hall to Maya's room.

Maya wasn't inside, but there was only one door closed off, the bathroom.

"Maya! Maya Penelope Hart you open this door right now!" Katy pounded on it.

She didn't know why Maya was refusing.

She went to pound again but heard the faint cry of Maya coming from inside.

"Maya? Baby Girl? What's wrong?" She said more calmly.

Maya just continued to cry.

"Maya, please open the door?" Katy cooed.

There was a click and then a crying Maya standing there.

"Baby Girl!" Katy sighed wrapping Maya in a tight hug as Maya cried a little harder.

"It's gonna be okayy Maya." Katy cooed not knowing what she was trying to make okayy.

"Nnnoo it's not." Maya said in between sobs. "I mmesssed up!"

Maya buried her face inter her moms shoulder. Maya was glad she was short for reasons like this.

Katy patted the back of her hair and rubbed her back just shhshing Maya. She didn't realize what could Maya have done to make her so upset.

Maya was such a proud girl, she never felt regret in anything she did.

The last time Maya cried this hard was that night she came home from that party telling her mom about Lucas. That was the only time… well, except for when Maya was little and her father left. Maya cried for weeks. All she wanted was her daddy to pick her up from school and play with her and love her, but he wasn't there anymore. Maya couldn't ever understand why.

As Maya continued to cry into Katy's shoulder Katy didn't know when, but she looked at the scene around her. There was a ripped open box on the floor. She couldn't see what it said or what was on it, but it was pink. She looked around to see Maya's phone on a timer screen, and a white stick on the counter.

Katy might have stopped breathing right then.

"Oh Maya!" She sighed heavily causing Maya to whimper more.

"It's gonna be okayy, I promise." Katy said with what she hoped sounded like confidence.

In reality she didn't know what was running through her brain right now. Her baby girl was gonna have a baby girl or boy. Katy didn't know what to think or feel. Maya's 15, almost 16, having a baby, what could possibly go wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm such a screw up!" Maya sighed with tears in her eyes as she and her mom sat on the couch.

"Your not a screwup."

"I'm pregnant at 15! What else would you call me?"

Katy didn't know what to say.

"Your silence speaks volumes mom." Maya deadpanned.

"Maya," Katy sighed, "you have to tell me what happened."

Maya looked away from her mom.

"I'm not going to judge you baby girl, I just want to understand."

"It was before that party. I was stupid." Maya took a deep breath. "You know when I told you about that new girl who transferred to school? Yea, well she got inside my head. She was always all over Lucas, touching him and laughing at every stupid thing he said. She told me one day she was gonna take him from me, I'd didn't believe her at first, but then things took a turn. Basically I thought I was losing him so I stupidly slept with him momma. I thought we'd be happy. I thought-" Maya choked up.

"You thought it'd fix things?" Katy finished.

"Yeah." Maya said tears brimming her eyes. "But it didn't because he still chose Riley." Maya finished. "God how could I be so stupid!" She scolded herself.

"Your not stupid! You're a teenager, you make mistakes."

"Well this is a big mistake!" Maya cried.

"Maybe, but it's not the biggest mistake you'll ever make. Baby girl, your not alone in this. I'm here."

"Your not grounding me? Or kicking me out?"

Katy smiled some. "Of course not! What kind of mom do you think I am?"

"I just thought- I don't know. Are you disappointed in me?"

"Of course not? Upset? Yeah a little. But that's because we've talked about this. If you thought you were even a little ready you were supposed to ask to go on the pill, remember?"

Maya didn't say anything. She just fiddled with her hands.

"Oh Maya."

Maya started to tear up again. "I didn't want to lose him."

"But that doesn't me you needed to lose yourself. Is this why you've been distance these past couple of months?"

"I just- I thought that if I did it - it wouldn't matter about my first time, that being ready wouldn't matter." A few tears dropped into her cheek. "It was so bad momma." She started to cry somewhat harder. "It hurt and was gross and-" Katy cut her off by pulling her into a hug before she could finish her sentence.

"Shhhh." Katy cooed to help Maya calm down.

"I just feel so dirty!" Maya cried.

"What about Lucas? Did he know you weren't ready?"

"I told him I was."

"You shouldn't have if you weren't Maya. He would've understood."

"No he wouldn't. He chose Riley."

"Lucas loves you. It's always been you and Lucas baby girl. Ever since you two were little you've been together. You got married when you were 5!"

"We were pretending." Maya said.

"Yea, but he's loved you since."

Maya shook her head. "He doesn't love me."

"I know that you're a teen and you're gonna think what you want, but I know what I see."

There was a silence between them.

"How am I supposed to tell him?"

"That I can't help you with."

"Momma!"

"This one is all you baby girl. But you do have to tell him. He's the father and has the right to know."

"We haven't spoken in months."

"Well nows about time to start. It's going to be a long 18 years if you two aren't getting along."


	4. Chapter 4

Pretty sure I forgot to update yesterday so here's a double... 3&4.

* * *

"You've been distant lately."

Maya just continued staring off into space.

"Hello… Earth to Maya…" Darby said waving her hands in front of Maya's face.

"Huh, what?" Maya said coming to.

"What's up with you?" Darby said sitting up.

"I- I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"I'm here to listen…" Darby said.

Maya stayed silent.

"Oh come on. I won't judge you if that what your worried about."

Nothing. Maya just fiddled with her hands avoiding Darby's eyes.

"Babe," Darby sighed, "I'm still your best friend first and foremost. You can tell me anything." She said sitting next to Maya putting her arms around her.

Maya shook her head. "I can't. Not yet. I'm sorry. It's just not a good time."

Darby sighed. "Well when your ready I'm right here." She said kissing the side of her head.

"Can we- can we just please do the homework?" Maya said changing the subject.

"Look at you." Darby started again. "Your so tense…" she said rubbing her arm lightly.

"Darbs-"

"Come on Maybay. You need to relax." She said stroking the side of her cheek lightly.

Darby kissed her on the cheek, then the neck, the forehead, her nose, and a small peck on the lips.

She pulled back lightly to look into Maya's eyes.

"I love you Maya." Darby whispered.

Maya couldn't help but smile. She filled the space between them and connected their lips.

It all turned into a heated make out session and more.

Darby's shirt was gone, Maya's shirt was gone. The two couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

Maya couldn't seem to get enough of Darby. She just wanted to forget everything that was going on outside this room.

The room was so hot. Maya's head was spinning. What was happening to her?

As Darby began to unbutton Maya's shorts something began bubbly in the pit of Maya's stomach. She tried to ignore it, but it just kept pushing up and up.

"Wait!" Maya said taking a breath.

"What? You've never wanted to stop before." Darby said out of breath going in for more.

Maya kept on but the feeling came back.

"Wait! Something- it doesn't feel right."

"Oh come on Maya! I know you want this." Darby said pushing on.

Maya tried but couldn't hold out. She pulled away again, this time focusing on her breathing.

"Maya? Are you okayy?" Darby asked this time genuinely concerned by Maya's face.

"I- I-" Maya couldn't speak. "I'm gonna be sick." She said getting up to run to Darby's bathroom.

She barely made it before she blew her chunks.

Maya already had her head deep in the toilet bowl when Darby came running after her.

"Okayy, okayy." Darby said pulling Maya's hair out of her face.

When Maya finished she sat back against the wall, red faced and tears staining her cheeks.

Darby came back into the bathroom with a cup of water for Maya.

"Thank you." Maya said taking it.

"I'm sorry. I should've stopped when you first asked." Darby apologized.

"You didn't know."

"I didn't give you chance to say anything."

Maya closed her eyes and laid her head back against the wall.

"Are you getting sick? Do you have the flu?" Darby said putting her hand on Maya's forehead.

"No. I'm not sick." Maya said pushing her hand away. "Look, I gotta go." She said standing up.

"Are you sure? Will you make it home?" Darby said following behind Maya.

"I'll be fine." Maya said pulling her top over her head.

She put her sandals on and picked her bag up. As she straightened her stance she noticed Darby's face.

"Darbs." She sighed. "I'm sorry, but I gotta go." She said apologetic.

"It's not because I pushed you?"

"No." Maya laughed a little. "Trust me. It's just easier if I leave right now." She said hugging her.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, promise." She said kissing her cheek before walking out.


	5. Chapter 5

Maya decided to walk this time. This last hour was eventful and the subway didn't seem like a good idea.

She was passing through her favorite park, at no rush either, when she saw a good sight.

She took note of a little girl playing with her mom. They looked so happy. Maya couldn't help but smile.

The girls father came up behind her and swung her around. The little girl laughed and screamed.

Maya found herself smiling with a sad tear falling into her cheek.

That little girl was destined for happiness. She had a mom, and a dad, and she was clearly

happy. She had it all. Maya's baby wouldn't have anything. No father, half a mother, that child wouldn't be happy.

"You know I always thought that would've been us." A voice said from behind.

"Yea? Running around with a little girl not caring about everything else? Being happy?" Maya replied not turning to even see who it was, because she knew.

"Yea. Ever since we were little. All I wanted was to be happy with you."

"I think that's what I wanted once upon a time too." She admitted.

"And now?"

"Now? I have no idea." She said turning to sit on a nearby bench.

He followed.

"Things are so messed up now. What happened to us? To the people we used to be?" She said.

"We grew up." He answered.

"Yea? Well I'm feeling a lot less grown up right now."

"Did something happen?" He asked worried.

"What hasn't happened?" She deadpanned.

He was forced to laugh.

"No seriously!" She laughed with him. "When did growing up mean losing what we had because others got inside our heads?"

"Maya," he sighed, "you know I was drunk that night. I didn't mean to kiss Riley. We had been fighting all the time, things were so complicated, I wanted to get drunk and I did something so unbelievably stupid. But it was the biggest mistake I've made ever."

She couldn't help but have tears brimming her eyes.

"You hurt me. So bad!" She cried. "To see you, with her, and all your stupid jock friends hooting and hollering! It- it made me feel like, like I didn't matter anymore."

"I didn't know that." He admitted.

"That's because we hadn't been connecting with each other in a long time." She whispered.

"How do we fix this?" He asked.

"I don't think we can." She said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Maya-"

"No Lucas. I don't think we can, because there's something you don't know." She sighed.

"Maya?" He asked worried.

"Lucas I'm pregnant." She blurted out looking into his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Work was so busy these past 3 days so enjoy your 3 chapter update to catch up!**

* * *

"Are you sure?" He asked after a beat of silence.

"I peed on a stick and now here I am."

"Does Josh know?"

Maya's head darted straight to his.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked rudely.

"No Maya- I just mean. It's Josh's right?"

Maya scoffed. "Of course. You know what, forget I even said anything." She said getting up walking away.

"Maya wait!" He called after her.

"Just leave me alone Lucas."

"I can't. Not when you drop a bomb like that and then walk away."

"You accused me of sleeping with someone else, of course I'm going to walk away."

"That's not what I meant Maya! I just thought that you and josh- Maya!" He said grabbing her arm stopping her.

"Is it from that one time?" He asked.

She nodded.

"But that was months ago."

"I know. It's a long story."

"Can we just go somewhere and talk please." He asked.

"Not in public." She said quickly. "I don't want the whole world knowing my business."

"Our business." He corrected. "Your house?"

"No." She said quickly.

He looked confused.

"Darby might stop by unannounced and id rather not be there then be there with you." She admitted.

"Ah… the girlfriend doesn't know?"

"No one knows." She said carefully.

"Okayy. My house?"

"Is your mom there?"

"No. She's in Austin for a business meeting. Dad went with her."

"Okayy, your house." She said.

The walk to his house was silent. It wasn't far from the park either so they didn't need to take the subway.

"I know it's a hard thing the grasp." She said.

"Explain it again?" He asked.

"Okayy. So the doctor said technically I have been pregnant for 3 months. But the pregnancy is just beginning. So you hear those stories where the egg goes into the Wrong tube and poses a threat to her life, that was me… sort of. The egg was in the wrong tube, but it wasn't all the way in so it wasn't putting harm on my life. It sat there for 3 months. Now it's moved into the correct path and here I am, 2 weeks pregnant."

"Wow." He breathed.

"I know it's a hard thing to understand. I don't even know if I understand it." She admitted.

He wasn't saying anything.

"If you don't want anything to do with it I understand." She said. "I'm giving you a complete out."

"Maya, I'm not just going to let you do this on your own."

"Lucas, your parents are going to be so mad."

"So what? I'm a factor in this and I can't just abandon you so your alone."

"It wouldn't be the first time." She mumbled.

"Maya, I'm not your dad. I'm not leaving."

The doctor told Maya more things than she understood when she went. He said she was going to be very emotional at this stage in the pregnancy and she didn't believe him, not until now.

She bursted into tears after he said this. Her dad leaving was so hard, and when he came back in 8th grade it made everything harder. Having Lucas say he was going to stick around meant so much that she didn't even know. She just expected him to leave.

Lucas moved next to her on his bed and wrapped her in a hug. She buried her face into his chest and cried.

"It's gonna be okayy Maya. We'll get through this." He said gently.

"I know that." She said pulling back. "I just- I expected you to leave. That's what I braced myself for." She said sniffling.

"You always did prepare for the worst." He smiled laughing a little.

"Can you blame me?" She asked hitting him.

"Of course not." He said getting a little serious. He wiped the tears off her cheek looking into her eyes.

The silence in the room was speaking volumes.

The space between them was closing, both moving in closer.

"I really wanna kiss you right now." He whispered as they got closer.

Him stroking her cheek gently was making her feel mixed emotions.

"I really want you too." She whispered back.

With that he closed the space between them and connected their lips.

It was like the fire between them never even went out.

"Wait!" Maya said pulling back. "What about Riley?" She had to ask.

"What about her?"

"I thought- I thought you two…?"

"No. We never. She tried but I just couldn't lose you completely."

Maya was forced to smile. He always knew the right thing to say.

"What about Darby?" He asked.

Her smile faded.

"Darby." She said to herself. "Darby!" She said realizing what she just did. "I just cheated on Darby! The one person whose been here this whole time and I ruined that!"

"Maya-"

"I have to go." She said standing up quickly.

"Maya-"

"No Lucas. I just ruined something that was really good, again. I can't do this to her."

"Then let me drive you. It's late and I'm not comfortable with you being out alone."

"I'm a big girl Lucas."

"Maya, it will make me feel better."


	7. Chapter 7

"Darby." Maya said as she stepped out of Lucas's car.

"I came to see if you were alright. You weren't answering your phone, and now I see why." Darby said eyeing Lucas.

"It's not what you think." Maya defended.

"Really? Please enlighten me."

Maya looked back to Lucas for help.

"She called me for a ride." Lucas spoke up.

"I decided to walk home from your house cause I thought the fresh air would've been good, but it wasn't and Lucas doesn't live far from where I was." Maya spat out.

"Uh huh. So instead of calling me, your girlfriend, you call him, your ex boyfriend." Darby said offended.

"Yea, but I didn't want to bother you." Maya apologized.

"We're dating. Your supposed to bother me." Darby spat walking away towards her car.

"Darbs, I'm sorry!" Maya said walking after her.

"Yeah whatever." She said.

"Darby please. Just come inside and we can talk!"

"I don't want to talk to you. Not right now." Darby said angrily. "Just go back to your boyfriend Maya." She said getting into her car.

"Darby! Darby!" She yelled as Darby sped off.

"Dammit!" Maya scolded herself.

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Lucas apologized as Maya walked back.

"No, you didn't. I did this to myself."

"Still." He said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Can I walk you up?" He asked.

"Every time I said no you did anyways." She smiled to herself.

"I'm taking that as a yes." He said pulling her bag out of his back seat. He put it over his shoulder and walked up to her.

"I can carry my own bag."

"I always carry your bag." He smiled putting his arm around her.

"Don't get any ideas now." She played.


	8. Chapter 8

Maya walked through the halls the next day feeling as if every single person was staring at her.

 _How do they know?_

She thought.

 _No, they can't possibly. I'm only 2 weeks, I won't show forever._

Maya reached her locker and opened it in a heartbeat. She stuck her head inside Best she could without making it look like she's hiding.

"Hey." A voice said causing her to snap out.

 _Lucas. Of course_.

"Hey." She said. "What's up?"

"Just seeing how you are?"

"I'm good." She said turning back to her locker.

"Your wearing your glasses today." He noted.

"Ran out of contacts."

"I always liked you in your glasses, but you hate them."

"You know me so well." She deadpanned as she put some books in. She reached for the ones up top, but she'd never reach them.

Maya was short, there's no denying it. She's barely 4-11". Her locker was tall. They all were. Maya never knew why her books ended up top in it. Well, yea she did. Darby like to put them up there just so Maya would have to beg her to get them down.

"Your books always seem to end up on top." He said grabbing them for her.

"You and Darby have the same motives." She said.

"Really? In that case I need to see you beg."

"What no!" Maya scolded.

"Well then I guess these are staying up here." He said putting them back.

"Lucas!" She wined. "You know I can't reach up there!"

"Beeeggg." He said.

"I refuse." She said and began to jump up.

It wasn't helping much.

"Jumping won't do much, your still short." He smiled.

"Maybe not." She said standing on the edge of the locker reaching up as far as she could.

"Maya, be careful."

"I am careful."

"You could slip."

"I'm a big girl."

"Yea with special circumstances."

"Yess!" Maya praised herself as she grabbed one.

 _Uh oh._ She began to slip.

Luckily as she began to fall Lucas noticed and caught her. The book fell to the floor, but Maya didn't.

He grabbed her around the waist and held her tight. Maya gasped.

"I told you to be careful." He whispered looking into her eyes.

She was speechless.

"Is it true?!" Darby walked up nearly yelling.

"Darby!" Maya said removing herself from Lucas's arms. "This isn't what it looks like."

"I don't care about this. Is it true?!" She asked again.

"Is what true?" Maya asked very confused.

"Are you pregnant?"

Maya's world just froze.

"Maya, answer me!" Darby demanded.

They had an audience now.

"How did you find out?" Maya asked with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god." Darby breathed. "It is true. And it's his isn't it!" Darby said with tears in her eyes now too.

"Darby can we please talk?" Maya asked.

"You wanna talk? Really?" She laughed. "You don't want to talk! You want to make excuses!" She shouted at Maya.

"Darby-"

"God Maya! Were you just toying with me this whole time?!" Darby angrily yelled.

"Darby please!" Maya cried.

"Was I just a placement holder for him?!"

Lucas couldn't believe what was happening. Darby was destroying Maya right before his eyes and Maya wasn't even standing up for herself.

"You're a liar and a cheat Maya!" Darby spat.

"Darby, calm down!" Lucas jumped in. "Just let us explain."

"Don't talk to me, you don't even know me!" She said to Lucas.

Maya was full on crying but Darby didn't care. She turned her attention back to Maya. "I hope your happy because you ripped my heart out just like he did yours."

"Darbs please-"

"Don't call me that! You don't get to call me that!"

"Hey everyone!" She yelled to the whole hallway who was watching the whole debacle. "These two idiots are pregnant and they don't care who they hurt in the process!"

"Darby!" Lucas nearly yelled at her.

She looked back at Maya. "I hope your ever so happy now, cause I'm done with these games." She said before stalking off.

"Alright! Shows over! Move along!" Lucas yelled.

The crowd disbanded and the only thing left was Maya's silent sobs.

"Ma-" he started to say but she just ran off. She didn't grab her bag or close her locker or anything.

Lucas groaned in annoyance to what just happened. He put Maya's book back into her locker and grabbed her bag before going after her.


	9. Chapter 9

"You got here fast." Lucas said climbing through her window.

"Go away." Maya said into her pillow.

"I can't do that. Not after what happened."

All you could here was Maya start crying again.

Lucas moved around her bed and crouched down the side she was facing. Her face was buried in in her pillow and she had a death grip on it.

"It's going to be okayy." He whispered running his hand lightly across her back. "Darby will understand when she's ready."

"No she won't." Maya said looking at him. "You don't know her. She's really great at being there but if you hurt her she won't forgive you. And I hurt her."

"I don't know what I can say to make you feel better." He admitted wiping the tears.

"I just want to stop screwing up." She said burying her face back into the pillow.

Lucas just sat there rubbing her back.

He doesn't know how long he sat there, but he didn't move. Maya didn't move much either. She shifted so he could see her face and that she was more so able to see him better.

He moved his hand from her back to hers. She was playing with their hands, connecting them and unconnecting them on and off. He just watched her. He thought she was so beautiful even when she was crying.

"You're staring Ranger Rick." May commented not looking at him.

"I can't help it." He smiled to himself.

She tried to hide her blush.

"I miss you. Being able to talk to you, hold your hand, kiss your head. I miss the way we used to be." He said.

"We hadn't been that way in a long time." She said tucking a strand of hair behind her head sitting up.

"That's because we lost ourselves." He said staying down.

"When do you think we did? Was it when Riley came?"

"I think it was way before that." He admitted. "I wasn't treating you how a boyfriend should've."

"You were doing a great job. I wasn't appreciative enough." She said playing with her hands.

"You were perfect. You are perfect."

"I am not perfect." She laughed.

"But you are." He said getting up to sit on the bed across from her. "Your hair, your smile, your eyes, you. It's what I fell in love with."

She had those butterflies again. He always did this to her. Those damn butterflies.

"I never stopped loving you." He admitted.

She doesn't know if it was her head racing or her heart or those damn butterflies, but Maya flung herself forward and smashed her lips into his.

This. This she definitely missed. She liked Darby, maybe even loved her, but she was definitely no Lucas. His lips were soft and he was so gentle and he knew exactly how to make her feel good.

Unfortunately their make out session was cut short when Maya nearly lost her stomach again. She bolted for the bathroom across the hall from her room and buried her head into the toilet.

 _This is going to be a long 9 months._ She thought to herself.

And then another spell hit her and she was back in the bowl.


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't worry, I didn't forget.!**

* * *

"Feeling better?" Lucas asked coming into the bathroom with a glass of water.

"No." Maya said taking that glass. "I don't understand why they call it morning sickness if it hits you at every point of the damn day."

"That I can't answer." He said sitting next to her on the floor.

"You really think we can do this?" She asked looking at him.

"I do." He breathed out. "I think it's gonna be hard no doubt, but I think we can make it through." He said lacing their fingers together.

"I love you." She blurted out.

Her eyes went wide and she turned her gaze away from him.

"You've never said that before." He noted.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"For what?" He laughed.

"I don't know." She laughed with him.

"You know, I'd kiss you right now if you weren't sickly."

"Yea, well this kid doesn't really help with that." She said gesturing to her stomach.

He didn't know what came over him, but he gently put his hand on her stomach.

She gasped slightly not expecting that. She looked at him who looked back at her.

"That's my kid in there." He whispered almost to himself.

Maya nodded. "Yea it is."

"That's our kid." He whispered with a smile.

Maya nodded again with tears in her eyes. They were happy tears.

"Yea, it is." She smiled looking into his eyes. "It's our kid." She said looking down putting her hand over his on her stomach.

"Hey kid." Lucas said moving his hand a little. "Can you please stop making your mom sick so I could kiss her a little more?"

Maya could help but laugh. He was such a Huckleberry.

Lucas kissed the side of her head just like he used to.

"What time is your mom coming home?" He asked.

"She's not. She's working a double shift tonight. And all day tomorrow. I probably won't see her until Sunday and that's if I'm awake."

"Well you can't stay here by yourself."

"Lucas-"

"You can come to my house."

"Thank you, but no. I don't think I'm ready for your mom to be disappointed in me. She's my second mom too."

"Momma won't be disappointed in you."

"You don't know that."

"I do." He said. "Momma loves you more than she loves me, and she's gonna love this baby more than she loves us."

"I don't think I'm ready for her to know." Maya admitted.

"Then we won't. I'm not going to push you, but the one thing I am doing is not letting you stay here by yourself."

"What are you-"

"I'm staying! I'll tell momma I'm staying the weekend at Zays and she'll never know."

"No. I'm not getting you into trouble."

"It's not!" He laughed. "I want to be here, with you."

She couldn't help but smile. "Thank you." She said genuinely.

"Anything, for my girl."

And right on cue Maya's stomach growled.

"My girls." He corrected himself.

"Oh so you assume it's a girl."

"No. I know it's a girl."

"Oh yea. And how's that?"

"Because I know that it is. She's going to be beautiful and perfect just like you."

Maya was blushing.

"Stop it!"

"Am I embarrassing you?"

"Yes!" She laughed.

"Good!" He laughed with her.

"I need a little blonde hair blue eyed Maya running around! The more or you the merrier."

"And what if I want a little Huckleberry?"

"We can go for one later, but right now, I want you." He said moving in to kiss her.

She stopped him. "My breath."

"I don't care anymore." He said closing the gap.

And on cue again Maya's stomach growled.

"I think we need to feed it." He said.

"I don't like that word. _It._ It's not and _it_ it's a baby."

"Okayy. So what do we call it?" He asked.

She thought for a second. "Jellybean." She said.

"Jellybean." He repeated. "I like it." He smiled. "Let's get Jellybean some food."

* * *

 **I posted a new one shot on my one shot story section so plz check it out 🙏 🙏**


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't do this." Maya said turning around to walk away.

"Yes you can." Lucas said stopping her.

"No. No I cant. She's going to be so disappointed! I can't have her disappointed in me. I already have half a mom, I can't lose another." Maya said.

"Momma isn't going to be mad at you. I promise Maya."

"You can't guarantee that!"

"Your right, I can't, but I can guarantee that no matter what happens in there, it's not going to change how I feel about you or this baby." He said holding her hands.

"I'm scared." She admitted.

"Me too." He said. "But we can't hide this anymore. They have to know." He hugged her.

"Okayy. Let's do this before I back out again."

"Maya!" Momma Friar exclaimed hugging her. "Oh how I've missed seeing your face around here!"

"Alright, don't squeeze the air out of her momma." Lucas said.

"Oh be quiet son." Lucas father said coming into the room. "You know she always wanted a daughter."

"How could I not! Look at this beautiful face!" She said looking at Maya.

Maya couldn't help but smile. She missed them, her second family.

"You okayy dear?" Momma Friar asked Maya.

She didn't realize it but she was tearing up. _Damn hormones._

"Yea!" She said pulling herself together. "I just, really missed you guys." She said giving momma Friar another hug.

"We missed you too Maya Papaya." She said hugging her tightly.

"Alright, don't kill the girl." Mr. Friar said.

"Okayy okayy. Dinner is almost ready. Just a few more minutes and we'll be set!" She said releasing Maya. Lucas, help me would you?"

Lucas gave Maya's arm a squeeze before following his mom.

"So you and Lucas? You're a thing again?" Mr. Friar asked.

"Yes sir." She said nervous.

"Is he treating you right? Lillian only had him in the shed for a solid week when she found out he cheated on you."

Maya smiled at that.

"He's wonderful." She said.

"Good. Let me know if he doesn't anything out of line. I'll put him right back in that damn shed."

Maya laughed. "Yes sir."

"It's really good to have you back here Maya."

"It's really good to be back." She smiled.

The two shared a hug before they were called in for dinner.

"I'm just going to use the restroom real quick." Maya said.

"Alright. See you in there." He said walking into the kitchen.

 _Breathe Maya._ She told herself. _Breathe._

 **Knock knock.**

"Maya? Are you alright?"

 _Momma Friar._

"Yeah, just uh, just cleaning up a bit." She said wiping her face dry with a towel.

She opened the door and standing there with a worried look on her face.

"Maya?"

"All good. Promise." She said trying to shy away.

"How long?" She asked stopping Maya.

"What?" Maya asked confused.

"How long Maya?" She asked again.

Maya got those tears in her eyes.

"3 months." She said very lowly.

Momma Friar opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but then closed it. She didn't know what to say.

"Are you- are you mad at me?" Maya asked on the verge of letting those tears fall.

"I just don't know what to say." Lillian said with no emotion.

And the tears started falling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Late Night Update... Yes very short. I think I'm going to give you a double update because it's so short. There shall be one early in the day tomorrow (April 13) so you don't have to wait all day because this chapter fufilled absolutely nothing...**

"Maya! Maya wait!" Lillian called after her as Maya ran out of the house.

"What happened?" Lucas asked coming into the front hall.

"I asked her how long and then she asked if I was mad. I told her I didn't know what to say." She explained.

"How long what?" Mr. Friar asked.

"Momma! She been so scared to say anything at all because cares so much about your opinion!"

"How long what?" Mr. Friar asked again.

"I didn't know! She literally just started crying before I said anything at all!"

"Momma! She so emotional right now!" He said grabbing his jacket off the rack.

"How long what?" Mr. Friar asked again.

"Where are you going?" Lillian asked.

"After her! She can't be out there alone!" Lucas said angrily.

"Will somebody please answer me?!" Mr. Friar demanded now.

"Dad. Maya's pregnant." Lucas said before turning to walk out.

She wasn't at home. He knew she wouldn't go there. It would be to easy to find her there. She wasn't at the park either. Her favorite spot and she wasn't there.

If she's out wondering the streets right now in the cold Lucas is going to kill his momma. She of all people knows how Maya is normally and with everything Maya is going through she should've known Maya was on edge.

He looked everywhere. He couldn't find her. He was freaking out.

"Hey, I know your not my biggest fan right now, but I can't find Maya!" He said into the phone. "She ran and now I can't find her and I'm freaking out! Do you know where she is or where she might go? Please, I just need to know she's safe." He pleaded.

"Relax. She's here." The person on the other end said.

 **Yes this was a really really short chapter but the next two file into this one. I just didn't want to make it really long.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guess the upload don't go through this morning so sorry about the wait!**

* * *

"Maya?" Darby said as she opened her front door.

Maya was wracked in sobs. She was cold and red faced and gasping for air.

"I-I-I neeed yoouuu." She stumbled to say through her rasping breaths and giant sobs.

Darby couldn't just turn her away.

She pulled Maya into a hug that she just knew she needed.

Maya cried and cried. She stood there hiding her face in Darby's hair. She'd do anything to be a different person right now.

"It's okayy Maya. It's gonna be okayy." Darby cooed.

"I-I-I- messeddd everyyything uppp."

"No you didn't." Darby instantly said. "This isn't your fault."

Darby didn't even know what she was calming Maya about, but she knew she needed it.

"Come inside Maya. Your cold and hot." Darby said. "You're gonna get sick."

After Maya cleaned herself up some, well, more Darby cleaning Maya up, she got her a drink and sat there waiting for Maya to talk.

"I'm sorry, for lying to you." Maya started with. "I was going to tell you, I promise! I just didn't know how. My mom kept telling me I needed to, that you would understand, but I missed my chance and you…."

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing. I never gave you the chance to tell me. I embarrassed you in front of the entire school. I was angry, angry that you chose him again."

"I didn't mean to get pregnant."

"I know that. But somehow I think it was inevitable. It was always going to be you and him. No matter how much I loved you it was never me you loved."

"I'm sorry Darbs. I tried! I really did!"

"I know you did Maybay. But you can't mess with fate." She said now crying on her own.

The two girls hugged each other, crying together.

"Now I know you didn't come all the way here to cry about what went down between us."

Maya shook her head wiping her cheeks dry.

"What did pretty boy do this time?" Darby asked.

Maya chuckled at her nickname for Lucas.

"Not him directly. His mom."

"Ahh, preppy momma this time… alright. Lay it on me."

"Umm. You know how much I think of her as my own mother."

"Of course."

"She didn't have to ask. She just knew."

"Anyone with eyes will know." Darby laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's mean you have a bump." She smiled.

"What?!" Maya saying jumping up to go to the mirror. "I do not! I can't! It's too soon!"

"Actually it's not. Google said week 8 is when its starts. If your 3 months in you definitely have one, at least a small one."

Maya looked a Darby surprised.

"What? Okayy, so after I yelled at you like an ass I did some research. I wanted to know what you were going through."

Maya smiled at her.

"Don't think too much of it."

"The only thing right now I'm thinking is that I'm getting fat."

"You are not fat." Darby said proudly.

"Look at me!" Maya shouted. "I'm fat!"

Darby got up and moved over to her. She wrapped her arms around Maya from behind and kissed her on the side of the head. "You, Maya Hart, are beautiful, bump or no bump. In this case, bump.

Maya had tears in her eyes again.

"I'm sorry I played with your feelings. I knew how you felt, and I knew that I was confused, but I still played with your feelings and I feel so bad." Maya said some tears falling.

"It's okayy. I still love you one way or another. You're a hard person to hate, especially when you cry every two minutes." She laughed wiping Maya's tears.

Maya couldn't help but laugh. She really did cry all the time lately.

"Still. I am sorry." Maya said hugging Darby.

"Me too Maybay. Me too."

"Lucas's Mom didn't know what to say." She said finally finished her story from earlier.

"Wait, she wasn't angry?"

"No."

"Or disappointed?"

"No."

"She was speechless?"

"Yes."

"Maya!"

"What?"

"You ran for nothing! You didn't give the woman time to think!"

"I was scared!"

"Maybe. But that's not why you ran. Tell me the truth."

"I don't know the truth." She admitted.

"I do. You weren't scared to tell her. You were scared of what she would say. What she would think. You know she isn't mad or disappointed. You don't want to know what she thinks. If you don't know then you can pretend none of this is real."

Maya was crying again.

"And there's the water works." Darby said.

Maya cried while Darby held her.

The two laid in Darby's bed together for quite a while. No talking, no crying. Just the two of them how it used to be.

"Darbs?" Maya said suddenly.

"Yea?"

"I miss you." She said looking up at Darby.

"Of course you do. I'm awesome!"

Maya smiled and laughed.

Darby took a deep breath. "I miss you too."

"I liked what we had. There was never any boys to make things complicated." Maya said.

"Hah!" Darby scoffed.

"What?"

"There was always boys around Maya. Lucas."

"Okayy, but he's not a boy. Not really."

"But he was always there." Darby noted.

There was a silence.

"Can we just go back to us for a while? We were always good when we were alone." Maya said.

"We were always busy when we were alone."

"We were." Maya said.

"I'm not going to toy with you Maybay."

"What if this is what I want?"

"You don't know what you want."

"I know, that I want you. Right here, right now."

"Your confused. You feel alone. I get it, br you don't want this."

"But I do!" Maya pleaded.


	14. Chapter 14

He ran as soon as he knew where she was. He knocked on the door to the apartment lightly, not wanting to seem desperate.

"Hi." He said when the door opened.

"Hi." Darby replied.

She let him in, but she didn't let him see Maya, not right away. She had a few choice words for him.

"She came to my door in tears."

"She ran from my house." He said.

"Do you know what it's like to see that girl cry?"

"Darby-"

"And I don't just mean regular crying because Maya does that enough for everyone. I mean real crying, over you."

Lucas stayed silent.

"When you and her first started fighting she was so upset. She called me crying that very first night. She was so scared of losing you. And then at that party she found you making out with Riley, and I thought she was never going to get over it. She cried for weeks Lucas. And then she finally started moving on. She met Josh, and he made her happy, but then told her he couldn't be with her because he could see how much she still loved you, and she cried again. All she wanted to do was to be rid of you." Darby had tears of her own dropping onto her cheek every now and then.

Lucas couldn't believe this. He had no idea how much pain he's caused her.

"One day out of the blue she and I are having a conversation and then next thing I know Maya is shoving her tongue down my throat."

"I always thought it was you who went to her…" Lucas said confused.

"I'll admit it. Maya is amazing. She's beautiful and blonde and funny and charming and just freaking beautiful. Who wouldn't like her? Of course I did, but she was always stuck on you!"

"I didn't know…"

"We were just talking, I don't even remember what about, but then she launched herself over and shoved her tongue down my throat. I pushed her back immediately. I told her she was making a mistake, that she was confused, but she insisted she knew exactly what she wanted, and it was me. So I let her be distracted for a while, but I always knew that she didn't love me. Maybe not up front, but deep down. She could never love me that way."

"Darby-"

"Let me finish!" She demanded.

He allowed her to continue.

"I'm sorry for tearing you and her down in front of the whole school. I was just so damn mad because after everything we'd been through, she still chose you. She always chooses you! That girl, the one sleeping in my room, she loves you. She always has and she always will. It may kill me, but I can't feel anything but happiness for her when she's in a good place with you. And then today she shows up at my door crying. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't turn her away. You know what it's like when Maya cries. It breaks your heart. It breaks mine! I let her in, I let her spill her emotions out, and I held her while she cried over you again. That girl in there, I love her, and I hate seeing her like this! She's always crying over you!"

"I didn't know I cause her so much pain." He said.

"You do. But I can't be totally mad at you because it's not all bad pain. It's good pain."

He was confused.

"It's the pain that I feel when I see you two together, hugging and kissing, just being with one another. She's happy, I'm happy for her, but I see she's in pain. She's in pain from her thoughts. They rack her brain all day everyday about how she could lose you in a second. How you can just up and leave whenever you want, but she's stuck with this baby whose going to look exactly like you. She had the thoughts where you're gone and she's going to have to look at that Childs face every damn day and see you, the one who left."

"I'm not leaving. I won't leave her."

"I know that. You know that. But Maya doesn't. No matter how much you or I reassure her she will never believe us. You have to make her believe, you have to show her that you are here for good. That your not leaving this baby or her because you love her."

"I thought I did."

"Telling her isn't enough. You have to make her believe it."

"Okayy, I understand. Thank you. Really, for everything." He said.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for her." Darby said. "Now go. She needs you a lot more than she needs me."

He started to head into the bedroom.

"Oh, and Lucas." Darby said stopping him. "Not going to lie. Maya was very confused when she came here. She said she wanted me, but I know she didn't. We made our for a little while, but then she started crying again. She felt bad, shocker there right? She seemed delirious, like she hasn't slept in days, maybe even a week. She's peaceful right now. Don't- don't ruin that. Okayy?"

Lucas actually smiled.

"Maya is very lucky to have you Darby. Whatever you are to her, she is lucky to have you! And I don't mind what you two did or didn't do. I can see that a small part of her loves you too."

And with that said he headed for her bedroom.

Darby couldn't help but smile after he went to her. She could see why Maya was so caught up in his rift, even if she wasn't into guys.


	15. Chapter 15

**I promise I did not forget to update these past 4 days! I couldn't get the uploader to load but at last I am back and here's your updateS to catch up in days. Currently working on chapter 19 for you all! 💕**

* * *

Lucas walked into Darby's room careful not to wake Maya. She looked so peaceful. He had to admit he hadn't seen her get a good nights sleep in days.

He quietly walked over and sat next to her on the bed. She didn't even stir.

He gently rubbed his hand across her cheek. It was so soft.

Her eyes stayed closed, but she did reach her hand up and grabbed his lightly.

"It's took you forever to get here." She whispered.

"I was giving you time." He lied.

She opened her eyes to look at him.

"Okayy, fine. I looked everywhere. I couldn't find you. I called Darby in a panic. I was so relieved when she said you were here."

"I needed to talk to someone who wasn't you." She said sitting up.

"I know."

"Are you mad at me for taking off?"

"Of course not." He smiled.

"I couldn't take your moms rejection." She said wiping a stray tear.

"I should have pushed you into telling her."

"I didn't. She knew."

"If it makes you feel better, my dad didn't. He was completely clueless as my mom and I argued."

"That makes me feel worse. Now I have to face his opinion too."

"I don't think they're mad at us."

"Just me. I ruined your life."

"No. You didn't do this alone."

"But I did! Lucas I lied to you. That night that we had sex, I told you I was ready, but I wasn't."

"What?"

"I was scared of losing you to Riley. I thought that if I just gave you what you wanted then everything between us would've gone back to normal."

"Having sex with you was never what I solely wanted Maya. Why would you lie to me? I would've never- I took advantage of you." He said.

"No. No you didn't. I led you to believe something for a selfish reason." Maya tried to explain.

"I should've known." Lucas said standing up. "I should've known you weren't ready. I was to blindsided by my stupid teenage thoughts to see what was really in front of me." He said.

Lucas was so appalled by himself. He took advantage of Maya and now look at where they were.

"I can't believe this. I'm the reason we're in this whole mess."

"No Lucas. It's my fault! I lied, you didn't know."

"But I should have! You were my girlfriend and I should've paid enough attention to you to know that you weren't ready."

Maya had to stand on the bed just to equal in his height.

She grabbed the sides of his face to stop him from pacing back and forth.

"Lucas look at me. This isn't your fault. I lied, it's my fault. I should've just talked to you about Riley but I didn't. I went all teenage girl on you. I knew what I was doing that day. I was in the wrong, not you." She said looking into his eyes.

"I should have known."

"You couldn't have known." She reassured him.


	16. Chapter 16

"Maya!" Lillian exclaimed as the two kids walked into the house. "We were so worried! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said lowly.

There was a ball of awkward in the room.

"I think we all need to have a talk." Mr. Friar said breaking the silence.

Lillian and Jonathan headed into the living room.

"Relax." Lucas whispered into Maya's ear.

"I can't." She said back.

"It's gonna be okayy." He said grabbing her hand leading her into the living room.

"Do you need anything?" Lillian asked Maya.

"No." She said softly.

Maya was tucked into Lucas's side safe and sound, but she was still shaking.

"Go ahead, tell us." Lillian said.

Maya just sank farther into Lucas's side trying to hide her face.

"We…did something stupid, and now… we're facing the consequence." Lucas said carefully.

"Good choice of words son."

"We didn't mean for this to happen, it just did." Lucas said.

"So you're 3 months pregnant. You didn't say anything before now… why?"

"We weren't ready, not for your reactions." He answered.

"Do you have a plan? Have you talked about things? Have you seen a doctor?" Lillian said quickly.

"Lillian slow down." Jonathan warned.

"How am I supposed to slow down? My 16 year old son is having a child of his own! Excuse me for not being able to slow down!" She spat back.

"Mom-"

"No. Not you. I want Maya to answer, she's the main factor in this."

Everyone looked at Maya who looked pained.

"You don't have to answer." Lucas said.

"Yes she does!" Lillian said.

The pressure was put all on Maya.

"I'm waiting." Lillian said.

"I-I-I-" Maya stuttered.

And then next thing she knew she was running for the bathroom.

Her head was in the toilet bowl releasing what's been building up.

She felt her hair being pulled from behind her and a hand rubbing her back.

When Maya finished she lifted her head slowly to see that it wasn't Lucas holding her hair, it was Lillian.

"You were never one for pressure." Lillian said.

"Still not." Maya replied.

"Drink this." She said handing over a cup of water.

Maya did as told.

Lillian sat down on the floor next to Maya.

"I'm not mad at you if that's what you think. Upset? Of course. My little girl is having a little girl, what mother wouldn't be upset."

"Your not my mom, not technically. I thought you'd be mad because I'm just some dumb girl that ruined Lucas's life."

"Maya." She sighed.

"I didn't mean to ruin his life!" She started crying. "It was an accident I swear!"

"Calm down honey, getting worked up isn't good for the baby."

Maya took slow deep breaths.

"Am I happy that my son is having a kid at 16? God no, but who am I to turn y'all away when you're going to need more help than you know."

Maya was so overwhelmed. She broke into sobs.

Lillian just held her as she cried.

"Shhh." She cooed Maya. "It's okayy, I'm here." She whispered kissing Maya's head.


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm nervous." Maya blurted out.

"Don't be."

"How can I not? We find out the sex today!"

"We don't have to if you don't want? We can wait until your ready."

"No, I need to know."

"Well I for one am rooting for a mini Maya."

"No way. It has to be a boy so we can name him Huckleberry!"

Lucas just looked at Maya.

"I'd love to have both of my boys respond when I'm calling your name!"

"Maya Hart." A name called. "Follow me please."

"Are we ready?" The nurse asked.

Maya grabbed Lucas's hand.

"Ready." She said looking into his eyes.

"Everything looks good. Steady heart beat. Growing perfectly!"

Maya smiled at Lucas.

"Would we like to know the sex?" The nurse asked.

Maya looked at Lucas nervous.

"Would we?" He asked Maya.

She took a minute before replying.

"We would." Maya said looking at the nurse gripping her hold on Lucas's hand.

The nurse smiled.

"I really love your hair Maya." The nurse said randomly.

"Thanks?"

"It's naturally light blonde? And curly?"

"All by itself." Maya replied.

"Then your baby girl is going to have an amazing head of hair."

"Gosh I hope so! My mom used to braid mine and I can't wait- wait! A girl?!" Maya exclaimed.

"Yes, a healthy baby girl." The nurse said.

Maya started crying.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked worried.

"Nothing. I just always wanted a baby girl!" She cried.

Lucas smiled and kissed her head.

"So are you excited now?" Lucas asked walking back into his room.

"I used to think that being a teen mom was horrible. My mom was a teen mom, I didn't want to end up like that."

"But?"

"But, thinking that I'm going to have my own baby girl to love me? I've always wanted someone to love me back."

"Maya I love you."

"I know that." She said. "But I mean flesh and blood."

He looked confused.

"My dad left. I cried and cried for months. I understand now that he didn't love me or my mom. I have half a mom. I know she loves me, and I love her, but I've always wanted that full attention kind of love. Now, I'm going to have that full attention love because this baby won't be able to do anything on her own for years! I'm finally getting everything I want!"

"You know, even if we weren't in this situation, I'd still love you. We'd probably still be fighting but I'd still love you. You've heard me say it a million times but you don't need blood to be loved."

"It's not the same."

"I disagree. I love you more than anyone possibly could. How is that not the same?"

"Because it just isn't! You just don't get it! You had everything growing up. Cousins, grandparents, both parents. I didn't have any of that. Your family is the closest thing I've ever gotten to it, and I still feel like a freaking outsider! Your mom is my mom, but she isn't my mother." Maya said exasperated.

"Maya-"

"Ow!" She exclaimed grabbing her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Lucas said getting up quickly.

"Nothing, ow!" She said again bending over a little.

Lucas was quick to help her not fall over.

"Okayy, lets sit down." He said helping her to the bed.

"Do you need anything? I can wake my mom." He said quickly.

"No no." Maya said stopping him. "Ow!"

"Okayy, im getting my mom." He said.

 **One minute later.**

"What's wrong?" Lillian said coming into a crying Maya holding her stomach.

"I don't know!"

"Maya honey, you need to calm down." Lillian said carefully sitting next to Maya.

"I can't! It hurts!" She exclaimed.

"What hurts?"

"My stomach!"

"Lucas honey, go get some water." Lillian advised. "Maya, Can you tell me where it hurts?"

She put her hand on her stomach. "Here."

"May I?" Lillian asked.

Maya nodded.

Lillian placed her hand where Maya's was.

After a moment Maya hissed and Lillian smiled.

"Something's wrong!"

"Okayy okayy." Lillian said trying to calm Maya. "Honey nothings wrong. She's kicking."

"What no! These are stronger than kicks!"

"Maya you need to calm down. Deep breaths."

Lucas finally came back into the room.

"Good girl." Lillian said.

"Is everything okayy?" Lucas asked.

"Yes son. Baby girl just made her first kicks." Lillian said looking back to Maya. "They just happened to be rather hard ones."

Maya sniffled taking the water from Lucas.

Maya hsssed from the pain again. "Are you sure nothing is wrong?" She asked.

"100% positive." Lillian smiled. "Lucas was a hard kicker, never had enough room. Now I know why." She said looking at him.

"My height is normal."

"Your 6 foot Luke. That's tall."

"Great so my daughter is going to be taller than me." Maya said handing that glass back.

"The kicking might keep you awake longer than you want to be, but you'll be fine. Just rub the spot she seems to kick most to help her calm down." Lillian said.

"Okayy." Maya said.

"I'll be down the hall."


	18. Chapter 18

"I need a nap." Maya whined.

"You slept all night." Lucas answered.

"No. You slept all night. Demon here kicked the shit out of me all night. "

"I don't remember that."

"Because you don't have to feel it." Maya shot back. "Just take me home. She's finally calm and I want to sleep while I can."

"I swear to god she hates me! These kicks are worse than the very first ones!" Maya complained coming back from the bathroom.

"They can't be that bad." Lucas said scrolling through the movies on his tv.

"They are. All I want is nap." Maya whined.

Lucas sighed and put the remote on the side table.

"Come here." He said sitting up a little more holding his arms out.

Maya walked up to him. He put his hands gently on her stomach and kissed it.

"Could you please give your mommy a break so she can take a nap?" He whispered.

"Your such a Huckleberry!" Maya giggled running her hands through his hair.

"Did she stop?" Lucas asked, hands still rubbing Maya's stomach.

"Yes." Maya sighed.

"Your welcome." He said moving back to his spot.

Maya went to change her clothes and just as she was coming back it started again.

"She hates me!" Maya exclaimed coming back in.

"She doesn't hate you." Lucas said looking at Maya.

Maya started to tear up.

"Oh no. Don't cry." He said moving to the edge of the bed.

"I'm just so tired and all I want is to take a break!" She said a single tear falling from her eye.

"A break?"

"I'm tired of carrying her. I want to be done!"

Lucas smiled.

"Stop that! You aren't taking me seriously!" Maya said pushing him away.

"Maya, come on. You're just tired is all. Once you sleep you'll feel better."

"She won't let me!" Maya cried.

"I have an idea." Lucas said. "Come here."

Lucas sat back against the headboard of his bed and Maya sat in between his legs. This way Lucas could rub smoothly on her stomach with his hands helping the baby calm down some.

"Of course. You jump in and she automatically stops."

"She would if you would just be calm too."

"No. She hates me."

"She doesn't." Lucas said kissing the top of her head. "Now get some sleep."


End file.
